Augmented reality systems display holograms to a user on a see-through display which may be incorporated into a head mounted device such as glasses or other types of eyewear, for example, and which enables the user to view and interact both with holograms displayed via the head mounted device and with real world objects in the surrounding physical environment. In one application, the holographic display capabilities of such systems may be used to display complex three dimensional data sets as holograms, enabling users to quickly and intuitively inspect and interact with the data sets using augmented reality input methods, such as hand gestures. However, it will be appreciated that some types of interaction with these data sets may be more efficiently performed via an input device such as a keyboard and/or mouse, and that some types of work may be more efficiently performed with such input devices on a desktop or laptop computer having two dimensional, flat panel display.